An Open Letter To The Creepie Fan Community
by Lord Malachite
Summary: Like the title says, a very belated open letter to the community about the direction of Creepie's character. Consider it my request to look more closely into her potential. Responses are welcome by Review or Private Message


An Open Letter To The Creepie Fan Community

Dear fans of Growing Up Creepie,

I'm glad to see that the fandom for this show has grown and evolved in a space of about four years. Such progress, especially for so small and underestimated a show, is a truly good thing. It is my belief that through fanworks-like sites, stories, and sketches (sorry, I was on an 'S' montage), have undoubtedly brought more people to the show and allowed them to have the pleasure of experiencing it. Propogating the species is always a fine idea in my book, and I applaud everyone who made the effort to do something to support the show and their fandom of it.

As such, I've decided to say my peace on something that has been weighing upon me for years. In fact, it's the reason why I never finished this story. Simply put, I became disatisfied with the direction the show took, and by extension, most of the fanfics. Allow me to clarify that I am not impugning anyone's specific fanfic, nor am I criticizing anyone's work. My disappointment is in the series canon, which, based on the production materials I'm read, seems to have changed focus from what the show was originally conceived as.

I was always in love with the personal journey of Creepie's character, how she struggled with her own humanity, and how to find her place in the world. Being human was always something of a surprise to her, and while there are many things she doesn't understand, she gets prodded into exploring her full potential, in some ways, a literal bridge between human and insects. Many episodes even show ways that humans and insects can live in harmony. It was cute and fun, but not overly preachy, and I always loved the portrayal of Creepie's struggles to understand her own humanity and what it means. Sadly, I feel that this element has been lost.

This next sentiment will likely make me rather unpopular, but please bear in mind-I'm not saying it to be a hater, or to ruin anyone's fun. I am not making an attack on anyone, merely asking people to look at things from a different perspective. Which, in all honesty, fits in with the spirit of the show.

The problem for me was the Creepie/Skipper element. Now, I know for many, this is something sacred, but just hear me out. There's more to a couple than how they look together, or even being able to understand and appreciate one another. Yes, the characters look good next to one another. There's a certain chemistry they have which I would not deny. And if any or all of you want to ship them, more power to you. Myself, I am anti Creepie/Skipper. But, and I cannot emphasize this enough, it is not over a pairing war. I have a very specific reason for not preferring this couple. I'm much more partial to an (eventual) Creepie/Budge pairing-but this is not a one versus the other situation. In fact, I would prefer Creepie solo to Creepie/Skipper.

"Wow, this guy has some serious Skipper hate!" I'm sure a lot of you are thinking that. This is also untrue. There is nothing wrong with Skipper's character, I feel he even has a place in the series, and I could even very much see Skipper and Creepie having a romantic relationship. So, if I can see all that, why am I against it?

It's a complicated reason, but I can explain myself. Essentially, I believe that the Creepie/Skipper pairing destroys Creepie's potential. Because it's all too perfect and easy. A girl who is raised by insects, who has trouble relating too humans and fitting into the real world, meets and falls in love with a boy who was raised by a spider. He has a better grasp on the human world, but can relate too and understand Creepie's upbringing. It shounds like a match made in heaven-by all rights, maybe it is. But it's that very thing that poisons Creepie's development. Because of this relationship, she never has to move out of her comfort zone. Moving on from Dweezwold Manor into the arms of a boy with a very similar family situation does not challenge her, does not help her come into her own, does not help her come face to face with her own humanity and truly discover who she is. She gets robbed of that chance, and that's why I can't support the pairing. Creepie deserves the chance to grow, to evolve, to embrace change. She can take her heritage with her, be true to it, and carve out her own, unique place in the world. She is already strong and independent she shouldn't be coddled. I hate to see the wings torn off her back. Creepie has never followed the path of least resistance. And I don't feel that anyone in this corner of FFN believes in that.

If you wrote a Creepie/Skipper story, and suddenly feel it's bad...then don't. You were following the suggestions that the show gives us, which is really where the blame lies-the vision of Creepie's character was compromised by the writers. Creepie/Skipper stories are perfectly reasonable in the universe that the series no exists in, but I don't believe that this is the way that things were originally intended when Creepie was first conveived as a character. A study of the Mike Young Productions source materials indicates an intent that was more broad in scope than what was eventually done with her character. And I do believe that Creepie's character could have continued to evolve had the show continued, putting her more in touch with her common side without compromising her unique upbringing and value system. Sadly, we may never know more in any official capacity.

Lastly, I just want to say that I'm a bit ashamed that it took a display for Creepie promotional toys at my local Popeye's chicken (yes, they are available now with kids meal or separate purchase) for me to stand up and speak my mind, something I should have done back in 2007. To date, my disappointment, combined with other factors in my life, have kept me from revisiting the world of Growing Up Creepie. I hope that those of you who read my letter will take it into consideration when forming their views. Again, no criticism against anyone in the fandom has intended, this is only meant to be a cry to ask people to look at Creepie's life situation differently.

Thank you for your time and attention,

Sincerely,

Lord Malachite

Growing Up Creepie Fan since November 2006


End file.
